lost in your eyes
by Dianzu
Summary: Di balik kacamata Hanji, adalah yang terindah menurut Levi. [ficlet; levihan]


_**Disclaimer: **seluruh tokoh milik Hajime Isayama_. _Tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. Dibuat hanya untuk senang-senang_

_**Main Pair****: **Levi x_ _Hanji_

_Selamat membaca..._

.

[**lost in your eyes**]

—_Di balik kacamata Hanji, adalah yang terindah menurut Levi_—

.

Levi pusing bukan kepalang.

Sejak tadi—ah, tidak tidak. Sejak kemarin, si berengsek Hanji Zoe selalu berteriak macam monyet tidak dikasih makan jika kacamatanya terkena kotoran. Katanya tidak efisien jika kacamata terdapat kotoran—sangat mengganggu. Hanji begitu sensitif dengan benda yang satu itu; pernah suatu ketika tidak sengaja Moblit menyentuh lensa kacamata milik Hanji, dan berakhir dengan wajah Moblit yang terdapat memar-memar. Lain lagi kasus dengan Jean Kirschtein; adik kelasnya yang dengan usil menyentuh lensa kacamata Hanji—dan berakhir pula si pria macam kuda itu dalam keadaan babak belur.

Sebenarnya Levi tidak masalah dengan sikap Hanji yang terbilang gila dengan menghajar siapa pun yang mengotori kacamatanya. Tapi, yang membuatnya terganggu adalah teriakan melengking Hanji. Begitu berisik di telinga. Levi ingin sekali menyumpal mulut Hanji dengan kaus kaki milik Erwin yang sudah tidak dicuci selama sembilan bulan, lalu membuang Hanji ke lautan yang jauh di sana. Sedikit kejam (oh, atau memang sangat kejam?). Levi pusing sendiri; apa karena akhir-akhir ini Hanji sering bergaul dengan sang adik—Mikasa Ackerman? Maka dari itu sikapnya menjadi sangat brutal?

Dan kali ini—tidak disengaja Connie Springer menyentuh lensa kacamata milik Hanji (karena tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri, dan kebetulan pula Hanji ada di depannya). Mampus, Connie mengeluarkan keringat dingin seketika. Bulu kuduk tiba-tiba bangkit dari tidurnya ketika menyadari jika sosok kakak tingkat yang—katanya—setengah waras itu terdiam sembari menatap jarinya yang masih menyentuh lensa.

'_Mampus aku. Mampus._' Connie masih membatin. Berdoa pada Kamisama agar diberi perlindungan dari seniornya yang sebentar lagi akan mengamuk (atau bahkan sebentar lagi Hanji akan melayangkan tinju pada wajah Connie).

Di balik kacamata Hanji yang sudah kotor, ada dua pasang mata yang menyala-nyala; afeksinya mulai membakar membara. Mata mulai menatap nyalang. Kedua tangan sudah terkepal kuat—siap melayangkan tinju dan bacotan-bacotan yang luar biasa dari mulutnya. Levi jengah dengan adegan drama di hadapannya. Connie sudah ketakutan setengah mampus, dan beberapa detik—Hanji siap memberikan _hadiah _pada juniornya.

Entah kenapa, tangan Levi bergerak sendiri—ia menahan kepalan tangan Hanji, "Jangan bertengkar di sini, kacamata _sialan._"

Connie berlari ketakutan (dalam hati ia sangat berterima kasih kepada seniornya yang berwajah sebelas-dua belas dengan panci gosong milik Armin; _for now, he's looks like an angel_). Hanji masih ingin menghajar Connie, dan Levi hanya mendengus sebal, "Kacamata itu bisa dibersihkan, bodoh."

"Tidak bisa! Si botak itu harus kuhajar dulu!" Hanji bersikeras. Ia meraung-raung layaknya singa betina ketika melihat rusa mati di depannya. Levi berusaha menahan, dan dengan cekatan melepas kacamata yang dipakai Hanji (ia pikir, Hanji akan diam karena tidak bisa melihat dengan begitu jelas).

Itu yang Levi pikir awalnya. Tapi salah—justru ia menemukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia sadari sebelumnya. Mata itu—ya, yang selama ini terhalang oleh benda berlensa bening, yang tak pernah Levi perhatikan sejak awal. Mata Hanji Zoe—begitu indah dan cantik. Tatapannya, warnanya, bulatannya—seperti menarik Levi lebih dalam. Keindahan yang tak pernah Levi jumpai di mana pun.

Hanji terdiam sesaat ketika menyadari Levi menatapnya begitu dalam. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya mulai terbakar; ia merasa jantung dan pernapasannya berpacu lebih cepat. Saraf simpatisnya bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya. Perlahan, tangannya mulai terangkat. Levi masih diam menatap mata Hanji.

Dan tangan itu mulai menyentuh wajah Levi—dengan tinjunya.

"_Sialan _kau pendek! Beraninya menyentuh kacamataku! Akan kubunuh kau!"

Kini, Hanji dan Levi memulai aksi baku hantam mereka di lorong sekolah. Tentu saja dengan ditonton oleh seluruh penghuni di sekolah mereka; dari murid, guru, kepala sekolah, satpam, tukang kebun, tukang jaga toilet, bahkan tukang makanan dari luar sekolah pun ikut menonton aksi mereka. Seru katanya, siapa tahu habis baku hantam, Levi dan Hanji merasa lapar dan haus—lalu mereka ada kesempatan untuk menawarkan dagangan mereka.

Tapi semua itu tidak penting. Karena yang terpenting adalah; di balik kacamata Hanji, adalah yang terindah menurut Levi.

.

**the end**

Cirebon, 26 Juni 2019 - 12:44 AM

**a/n: **awalnya mau buat levihan romantis gitu, tapi entah kenapa sejak awal saya tidak bisa membuat mereka romantis—jatuhnya malah humor bobrok.


End file.
